Love Triangle
by ilovemedia18
Summary: An old friend of the family is back,she's bold, brave, and beautiful. Does she still hold the heart of two dogs or have they moved on? and will they help her when she's faced with an evil she cannot fight on her own? Who will win her heart? Key-o-ko-
1. Hello pup

My blood was pumping through my veins with a mix of adrenaline as the fight went on. Blood was pouring out of the wound in my stomach. The snake demon wrapped its tail around my neck,

"Die half breed!" It began to squeeze and I took my nails that began to glow a reddish purple before I swiped them across his chest. It screamed in pain and uncoiled from my neck. I gasped for breath as my feet hit the ground.

"Wench, you will pay for that." It lunged at me with fangs dripping with venom,

"Bring it serpent," My nails began to glow as I raised my hand to slice it in half. But I never made contact. Its head rolled off its body as I looked to see what had killed my opponent.

"Geez ya tyin to get yourself killed? Dumb girl." I smiled to myself,

"I believe I had it under control. But I will thank you Inuyasha, I must say I was beginning to get bored without another half demon to compete with. Most demons are just too weak." He seemed stunned that I knew his knew his name. Recognition had yet to dawn on him.

"Well I will see you later then pup," I turned to leave but stopped, "Oh, by the way, you may want this back." I placed a necklace with a small pendent on it that portrayed a woman on the water with dog ears. His mouth hung open as his eyes widened,

"Inuyasha what is-"The girl with the black hair and a bow was cut off by Inuyasha picking me up and twirling me around.

"Kiyoko!" I actually laughed,

"Pup, put me down. You're gonna get blood all over you." His smile dropped,

"Here let me help you." He pulled out bandages ad demanded that I let him help me. After we bandaged off my stomach his eyes burned with questions while his companions were confused by the change in his behavior. However the one girl with strange dress and hair seemed very upset,

"Inuyasa, would you like to introduce me to your friends?"

"Huh? Oh, Kiyoko, this is Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, and Kagome. Guys this is Kiyoko. We grew up together."

"Inuyasha, before I answer your questions I think your brother should be here too." His body tensed. I put my hand on his cheek and saw the anger that burned in the foreign girl,

"Why? He hates half breeds. He wants to kill me." His arms rested around my hips as I stroked his face,

"Half human, half demon the difference doesn't matter. We all have the same blood." He didn't seem to believe me, "If I can get him to agree to meet with us, will you go?" His eyes met mine and his arms were tight around my waist,

"Sure," He let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against mine,

"Pup, you gotta let go. I'll be back. I promise." A low growl came from his throat as he released me, "I'll be back." And with that I took off running.


	2. A pup with attitude

It wasn't far to the Western lands and I could smell him. I snuck past the guards and quietly made my way into his castle. I found his room which was unoccupied and heard him coming. I hid in the shadows as he walked in. He looked tired. He took off his fur pelt and his kimono. He stood there in his trousers and no shirt. He stiffened, his nose turned up to the air,

I know you're there. Come out."

"Well," I emerged from the shadows, "It's good to see you too Sesshomaru." His eyes widened a little but his face never changed from the emotionless mask he wore. He didn't say a word so I continued,

"I saw Inuyasha," He didn't move, "Please, I need both of you. I cannot defeat my enemy all on my own." I got closer, testing my limits. I as very close to him now,

"Since when have you needed help from anyone." His voice was cold and my head hung low. "Prey tell what so called enemy can you not defeat?" My voice was but a whisper,

"Naraku." He lifted my chin,

"He is no mere demon. Not even I have been able to defeat him." His thumb traced over the designs on my face as his face became dangerously close to mine,

"So, will you help me…" His eyes stared into mine and just then a little green thing came running in,

"Milord! We are- who are you? How dare you come in here? Slaves are not-"I lunged at him. My claws at the ready and the creature screamed, but unfortunately my claws never made contact. Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped securely around my waist,

"You're quick pup."

"PUP! How dare you compare Lord Sesshomaru to a mere pup!" I lunged again as he cowered in fear but his grip was growing tighter,

"Got a good grip too."

"Jaken, prepare Ah-Un. We are going to meet with Inuyasha." Asmile appeared in my face.

"But-but-"

"You heard him frog face, go."

"I don't take orders form the likes of-"

"Go Jaken." He stared dumbly at his master before letting out a sigh.

"Very well master." And he left. I went to pull out of his grip and heard a low growl emanate from deep in his throat. He pulled me back. I turned around in his arms and put my hands in his chest, tracing the markings he bore,

"Pup-"

"Where have you been?" I sighed and put my arms around his neck. His eyes bore into mine and I could see just how cold he had become,

"Why have you become so cold? Where is the fire that once burned in you?" I put my hand up to his cheek but he turned and pulled away from me. The warmth that had enveloped me was now gone and I actually missed his arms around me. It hurt though to see him pull away from me, but if he could be cold then so could I.

"Look," My tone changed dramatically from sweet to demanding, "I didn't leave because I wanted to alright. And I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. But I do not need you giving me the cold shoulder!" He snapped his eyes were red as his teeth and nails grew. He pushed me hard up against the wall. To sat I wasn't afraid would be a lie, but to say I was going to let him get a laugh by my fear was out of the question. "You shouldn't have done that pup,"

My eyes were glowing a bright blue as the wind began to pick up around us. The wind was moving faster and faster around us like a vacuum. As the air began to thin Sesshomaru's eyes slowly began to change and his nails and teeth began to return to normal size. The wind died down and we stood there silently daring one another to say something. We were interrupted however by Jaken saying Ah-Un was ready to go. With that we departed on our silent journey.


	3. the legend

Occasionally the girl, I've come to know as "Sesshomaru's soft spot", Rin would ask me questions. I could tell she was slightly afraid of me.

"Why do you have Lord Sesshomaru's mark on your cheek?" I smiled at her. I had sesshomaru's crescent moon on my cheek and Inuyashas stripe over each of my cheekbones.

"Those are marks that symbolize who I am. That I am part dog demon. But I also bear a sea serpent that wraps around my leg. See?" I pulled my kimono up to show her the dark blue sea dragon spiraling up my leg. Her eyes widened and I noticed I caught someone else's attention too. "You see Tin, my mother was a great sea goddess and my father a human. There was a great war and my father was killed and my mother captured. I was left alone bleeding to death as a child, when a dog youkai found me and saved me. See, I lost a lot of blood and the youkai gave me some of his blood. He took me home with him where I grew up with his two boys. So now I bear both marks as a symbol of their fathers rescue. I am forever in debt to them." My eyes locked with Sesshomaru's but I could not read them,

"So you were saved by Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father?"

"Mhm. They were my friends."

"Are you and Lord Sesshomaru to-" Ah-un took a dive to the ground behind a bush,

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru put his hand over my mouth,

"Be still. We are not alone." We peered through the bush to see Kaugra with a group of wasps. They were in battle with Inuyasha and his group.

"Come on." I pulled him up but he didn't budge, "Sesshomaru he's your brother!"

"Half. He's my half brother." That was it, I slapped him across the face,

"I'm sorry I came back to such a cold and heartless person." I left him there and joined the fight.


	4. two dogs and one sea goddess

I jumped in beside Inuyasha,

"Hello pup, missed me?" We were cutting through wasps but there were too many.

"So where's my idiot brother?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaugra ready to strike. I turned to block her attack but something, or rather someone, was in my way,

"About time you got here." He growled at me and continued to fight her. After a long grueling battle she finally pulled back and the wasps followed. I turned toward Sesshomaru who glared at me,

"If it were anybody else they would've been dead by now. Don't do it again." He was close and I got closer,

"But I'm not just anyone, now am I pup." I faced Inuyasha and saw the scowl on his face and the hate in his eyes. The same could be said for Seshomaru though. I let out an angry sigh and stood between the two, "Listen all I ask for is you two to stop fighting for a few minutes so I can at least talk to you two."

I could see their muscles un-tense as we all sat down. Inuyasha and his group on the left and Sesshomaru and his on the right. I sat in the middle.

"Look I want to defeat Naraku just as much if not more than you two," I looked at both boys who were STILL in a dead eye lock with each other, "WILL YOU STOP!" My eyes began to glow as did my nails,

"Unless you two want to become wet dogs I suggest you stop focusing on each other and on the task at hand." They looked down and I calmed down.

"Now I can't do this alone and neither can you two. But together, the three of us should defeat him no problem," I lowered my head and in a quiet voice, "Please…I don't want to go back. Not to him." I could feel the boys' gazes on me,

"I was Naraku's slave. He had captured me while I was healing after a grueling battle and…and I was so weak… I had to be his slave. For three years I served him. If you only knew the horrors I've seen. He's looking for me, this I know. He will never stop looking for me. Those wasps and Kaugra are proof of it. All I ask for is your help, but I do understand if you don't want too"

Inuyasha looked angry and Sesshomaru, unresponsive.

"You've got my help." I smiled and hugged Inuyasha,

"Thanks pup."

I looked towards Sesshomaru who nodded. I smiled and even hugged him and I much lower voice,

"Thank you." His arms wrapped around me and held me tight and I buried my face in his neck. Afraid that the tears that had swelled in my eyes might become something more. But I wouldn't cry. Demons didn't cry.

But then again….

…I'm not all demon…


	5. a half moon and eyes of blood

It was noon and I observed the group of people before me, and I noticed three things: Kagome's obvious attraction towards Inuyasha, Jaken's ever so present and annoying voice, and the sun going down. I let out a sigh,

"It will be a half moon tonight." Sesshomaru was right beside me,

"I know," Since I did have some human blood in me I became human every half moon. But because I had more demon in me then human I was only human at nigh. "Does me being a half demon really bother you so much? It never used to. Actually I believe there was a this one time-"

"It is not a matter of you being half demon. It's what it represents. The failure of a demon to choose a suitable mate, and who lets their emotions take hold of them." I stood up now, my body against his, my eyes with his,

"I think he's failed if he chooses a mate due to status. I mean look at me," And did he ever. His eyes raked over my body and the notion to slap him crept back into my mind, "What is it about me now that you don't like from before? There was a time, long ago, when what I was did not affect how you looked at me." I was dangerously close to kissing him no. The others were a good deal away behind bushes and trees and so they were out of sight. My lips were so close to his now and I remembered the first time I had kissed him.

_We were running through the forest. Racing one another to be exact. Me vs. him. I was ahead or so I thought and came barreling out into the clearing. I was feeling victorious till I saw him sitting there on the ground._

"_About time you got here." A smile appeared on his face. I ran over and tackled him. We rolled around, laughing until we came to a stop with me on top of him. I looked into his eyes and leaned closer to him. My lips lingered over his. He leaned up and kissed me. It was slow and tender. His arms wrapped around my waist and I looked into his eyes and laid my head down on his chest. His hand ran through my silver-blue hair._

"If you still love me pup…then prove it." And with that I walked away. Night was almost upon us and when the moon was high in the sky I transformed. My markings faded. My hair became a dark brown. And finally my eyes went from a silvery-blue to a chocolate brown. I stood beside Sango chatting away happily with her when I noticed Inuyasha and Kagome fighting and she screamed,

"SIT BOY!" And he made a face plant into the ground.

"Hold that thought Sango." I walked over to Inuyasha and helped him off the ground.

"Thank you Kiyoko." I felt my human emotions take over and I went soft.

"Inuyasha, walk with me. Inuysha, do you remember when we were young and you told me that you loved kikyo. What did I tell you?"

He let out a sigh knowing what was coming, "To not get in over my head, but I don't see what this has to do with me right now."

My tone was soft and my eyes pleaded with him, "Mhm, and you know what, you've gotten in way over your head pup. Now you love but a ghost when a woman who love s you so much is having her heart broken. Kikyo is dead, Inuyasha. The old Kikyo is gone, Inuyasha-"

"SHUT UP! You weren't even there when I needed you! When I was pinned to tree where were you? When the woman I loved shot an arrow at me and put me into a sleep? HUH?" The anger that burned in his eyes was intense, "Kikyo wasn't the only person I loved ok," My face never faltered but my heart was breaking. He grabbed my arms and looked me in the eye, "I loved you long before I loved Kikyo. You ment the world to me and you never knew. You never paid attention to me! It was always Sesshomaru!"

"You know that's not true Inuyasha. I always loved you and your Sesshomaru. You were like brothers to me." His eyes were turning red and his nails were digging into my arms. Tears were welling up in my eyes as his nails broke skin. I was human. I was helpless. His mind was not his own now. The demon in him had taken over. Tears slid down my face but I refused to cry out. My suffering ended when a blur flew in front of me and took Inuyasha down. I dropped to the ground as the others came running towards me. I looked up to see my rescuer. Sesshomaru. Both of them, their eyes, they were red.

"Kiyoko! What happened?" Sango and kagome knelt beside me as the others stood there unsure what to do.

"Inuyasha," They gasped, "he's lost it." She touched my arm and I clenched my teeth in pain. As they tended to my arms I watched the fight between my two boys unfold. Inuyasha was lunging at him without hesitation and Sesshomaru pushed him back, Finally he had Inuyashs pinned to a tree,

"GET OFF ME!"

"Do you even know what you have done?" He snarled and Sesshomaru forced him to look at me. The girls had washed a lot of the blood away but now they wee wrapping them up and my eyes locked with his. Slowly they changed back to their golden color, and the anger in them turned to sadness.

"I-I…Kiyoko…I-I…"

"Sesshomaru…" He looked at me and immediately dropped his brother before scooping me up in his arms. He looked at his brothers and the others before walking away and in one mighty jump we were away,

"KIYOKO!" But I only buried my head further into Sesshomaru's chest.


	6. pain and forgiveness

When Sesshomaru finally stopped. We were by a cave and a hot spring. He sat me down on my feet I began to ball like a baby. "Stupid human emotions," my legs gave and my knees felt like jelly. Sesshomaru acted quickly by catching me. His arms wrapped around me,

"Why!" I was sobbing uncontrollably, "Sesshomaru I-I never…I never wanted this to happen." I was rambling, " And-and I know I'm only like this because I'm human but I-"

I was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips pressed to mine. Tears slid down my face and he whiped them away. He kissed me with a sweet passion and his arms were around my waist holding me tight to him. He pulled slightly away and looked me in the eyes,

"Is that enough proof?" I smiled and my lips crashed into his. Tears led to kissing, kissing led us into the cave, and so on and so forth.

When I woke the next morning I was warm and cold all at once. I was in the arms of my pup and I stood and stretched. I picked my kimono up and put it on and headed out to the spring. It was warm and inviting. I sank down until I was up to my neck in the warm water. My silver-blue hair flowed around me. I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me and soft lips on my neck.

"We should go back. He can't take Naraku on his own and I…I need to fix things. I can't stand my pups being mad at me." He buried his face into my neck and I could feel his lips gazing over my neck as his lightly bite my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having him here with me.

"Just give him some time to cool of." A few weeks later I looked at Sesshomaru,

"Come on, we should go." We arrived quickly at their camp. Sano and the others came rushing up to me and hugging me. Inuyasha held back his eyes downcast to the ground,

"I'll be back guys." I looked at Sesshomaru and smiled at him. I walked over to Inuyasha who refused to looke up at me. "Inuyasha, please look at me." He still wouldn't so I lifted his chin so I could see his eyes. There were tears in his golden orbs,

"I'm sorry, I was just…,"

"Hey, I forgive you pup. I can't stay mad at you. You are my little brother." He hugged me tight and I gripped him back.

"Awwwwww, how precious." We whipped around to see Naraku standing there, but before we could react his tentacle wrapped around us and pinned us all to trees. Well, that is, everyone but me. "Tell me…girl….how long did you think you could hide from me!" And his tentacles lunged out at me. I jumped and threw my blades at him.

"Quick girl, but not quick enough!" He threw more and more at me and each one with razor sharp tips. He was trying to ware me down. More and more were coming at me. Each one was warring me down. My movements began to slow and a pain in my stomach shot through me making me collapse on the ground in pain.

"KIYOKO!" I could here my boys' shouts but the pain was killing me. The tentacles approached and I picked up my blade with one hand and clutched my stomach with the other. Try as I might I couldn't fend them off forever. They over took me. I felt them wrap around my arms and legs.

"Please," I was reduced to begging now, "let them go. I beg you. Let them go." He gave me and evil smirk,

"Why should I let any of them go? I could easily take all of them and you."

"If you don't," The clouds began to darken and lightening flashed, "then I think mother will have to intervene." His face darkened,

"I'll let one go, if you come back."

"No deal, all of them."

"I'll let both the demon and the half breed go, if you will be my servant."

"DON'T DO IT!" Naraku covered their mouths and looked at me again.

"All of them…"

"Very well, if …you become my slave…" I looked at them and Inuyasha ripped through one of the tentacles, but failed in the end.

"Stupid move dog." A tentacle shot through my stomach and I let out a killer scream,

"!" I fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"I'll do it! I'll do it..." He laughed and we were gone in a flash.


	7. my pup is what?

We were in a castle. A big lonely castle. Even Sesshomaru's wan't this bad. My body ached and my head was spinning. He circled around me as I stood silent. More in pain then in anything else. My stomach was killing me and I refused to let Naraku help me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix that for you?"

"Why? So I can become your mindless monster? No, I'll take my chances thank you very much."

"Very well." As much as it killed me I knew i had to be civil and play along as long as possible untill I could figure something out.

"What would you have me do?" An evil smile crept onto his face,

"Be my wife of course." WHAT! NO WAY! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! OUT OF THE QUESTION!

"That was not part of the deal." My anger seethed and my voice was like a deadly venom dripping with a poison meant to kill. He came closer and put his hand on my cheek,

"Well, I lied. And unless you want your friends to die..." I smacked his hand away from me and instantly regretted it. His hand came flying into my face and struck me hard across the mouth.

"First rule in being my wife, never talk back. Do you have anything else to say?" I fell silent.

"Good. Now, lets get this awful dog stench off of you. You smell horrible." Personally I had grown used to the smell, and it didn't bother me at all. He sent a hand maid to take me to the showers.

"Seven times! Seven times, and still the dog smell will not leave you! Why, tell me, why is it that the smell of dog will not leave you?" Even I don't know why I still smell like the boys. Usually with three baths and get rid of the smell, but seven?

"Well?"

"I-I-" His anger was boiling and I knew trouble was coming.

"If you are going to be my wife and bear my children then-"

"Wait! Stop right there! There is no way that I am EVER gonna bear YOUR children!"

He laughed, "You don't honestly think that I brought you here to be a servant did you? My dear, you are the daughter of a goddess. Who better to bear my children?" I spat at him and earned myself another slap to the cheek. He got closer to me and I backed away. He picked me up off the ground and I began to fight.

"I will only make this worse if you fight me." And I believed him so, I gave up fighting him. Slowly I began to loose consciousness form the blood loss and my eyes slid shut. When I woke I was still in my captures grasp, but I noticed something. I was still fully clothed.

"It wouldn't have been fun if you were asleep."

"You sick twisted-" He closed he gap and planted his lips right on mine. I tried to push him away but my hands were tied. I tried to wiggle free but he wouldn't let me go. Just as he was about to advance the window shattered and he jumped back.

"You…" The half breed seethed, "I'm gonna kill you for this!"

He charged at Naraku and I tried to watch. My eyes were heavy and I felt sick from the blood loss. I felt a pair of arms scoop me up. I looked up into my saviors eyes,

"Sesshomaru…"

"Sleep." I shut my eyes and laid my head against his chest. When I woke my stomach was bandaged I was all alone. We were in Kaede's village. I could hear voices outside the hut. One belonged to Kaede and the other two were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," She let out a sigh, "there is no easy way to say this,"

"Then just say it!"

"Patience Inuyasha, for one of you this will be very painful to hear." This seemed to shut him up.

"I'm afraid that when Naraku had attacked her she suffered a major blow to her stomach, and with the wound unattended to for days… there was so much blood loss. I am sorry but…your pup didn't make it." I froze. Pup? What was she talking about? I didn't have a…My heart stopped. My breath caught in my throat. I looked down at my stomach and saw the stitching.

"What are you talking about you old hag? Kiyoko didn't have a pup. She never even…" He stopped. I could see his face now. Him with these huge eyes staring at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru being very unresponsive.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but when Naraku's tentacle went threw her it pierced her…" Everything was blocked out. I just wanted to be sick. I felt horrible. I stumbled up and made my way to the back door. Once I was a good deal away, I ran. I ran as fast I could until I stumbled and just lied there in the grass crying. I felt a warm body pick me up and hold me. My eyes locked with Sesshomaru's.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I was a mess. He held me close to his chest. "I'm sorry that this happened. I never meant…" His hand ran through my hair,

"I do not blame you for this. But I promise that I will get revenge on Naraku for this. I will make sure to see him go all the way to hell for this." For the first time in a long time I could really see emotion in his eyes. They looked sad and angered all at once. He was deeply hurt by the loss of his pup that he never knew of. He would never admit it, but I could see it in his eyes. Does he actually want a pup? I leaned forward and kissed his lips. Slow and tender he kissed back. I could feel all the raw emotion in this tender kiss. He was trying so hard to not loose his emotions. This strong man that could hide his emotions form the world with a mask for so long was loosing it. He never shed tears but the hurt as deep. He held me all night and kissed me just like that all night. Each of us trying to make the others pain go away while dealing with our own. But we didn't have to do it alone.


	8. So how's your love life?

Slowly the sun began to rise and I buried my head further down into the warmth beside me. I was cold and Sesshomaru had that nice warm fur pelt that I loved so much. I wrapped my kimono around me tighter and pushed my face further into the pelt. I opened my eyes slightly to see that Sesshomaru was still beside me and that he was still asleep. He looked so calm when he was asleep. He didn't look so hard or cold. He looked peaceful. He looked like the old Sesshomaru from when we were young. I let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered open. A pain shot through my stomach and that's when all the pain flew back and overwhelmed me. I remembered Naraku and Kaede. He must have saw the pained look on my face and quickly reacted. He opened my kimono to were he could see my stomach and then looked at me,

"You need to change the bandages. There is still some bleeding and you need to keep as much blood in you as you can." I still felt light headed and dizzy but I knew he was right. I had lost a lot of blood. But I lost more than just blood. I lost my pup. The pup I didn't know about. Sesshomaru's pup. Our pup. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the village. Kagome and Sango were the first to greet me. They wrapped the arms around me and hugged me. They took me off of Sesshomau's hands, who looked wary at first,

"Don't worry I'll be fine." And with that we continued walking. I had Sango on my left and Kagome on my right.

"We thought you might want to go to the hot spring and get some of the dried blood off." I nodded and smiled at them.

"I take it you two know." They looked at each other then back to me with a sad and almost pitiful look in their eyes.

"We know that you were going to have a pup." I looked at Sango and then to Kagome who was chewing her lip,

"But you don't know who the father was and it's killing you isn't it Kagome." She looked even more panicked once I said this,

"Well...um...I mean I- ah..."

"Kagome, don't worry. Inuyasha was not the father," She looked relieved and let out a breath she probably didn't even know she was holding, "But he was the brother of the father." I lowered my head waiting for the gasps and the shock. For the scolds and scoffs that always came with my association with him or Inuyasha. Nothing. I looked up to see two women with saddened eyes,

"We're sorry Kiyoko. Really we are."

"Most people hate Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I mean they even hate each other, but you two are different. I'm sure Inuyasha flipped when he found out. And I don't think Jaken and Miroku were too thrilled. Rin would be happy to have another playmate. But I thought that you two and Shippo would be upset too. I mean you travel with Inuyasha and so I'm sure you've heard the stories of them when they were young and most proabably were bad ones aobut Sesshomaru. And in truth Sesshomaru did pick on Inuyasha when we were young, but he was also there for Inuyasha when he couldn't fend for himself. He was the big protective older brother. And I know you've never herd those stories. Both of my boys are too prideful to admit it."

"Because you love him. Both of them. If you didn't you wouldn't have helped them or saved us."

"Yeah, and who are we to judge? You've been with them there whole lives. You know more about them than anybody else." I smiled at the two of hem and hugged them. They helped me into the water and then got in themselves.

"So tell me, what about you two?" They looked at me with a puzzled look, "Sango…"

"What?"

"Miroku, are you going to ask Miroku to be your…oh what is it you call it Kagome?...um….boyfriend? Yes, that's it, boyfriend! Are you going to ask Miroku to be your boyfriend?" Her face turned every shade of red.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Oh just they way you two look at each other."

"Well I-I-" Kagome was laughing her head off so I changed the subject…

"What about you Kagome?"…to her… "Are you going to ask my pup, Inuyasha, to be your boyfriend?" He laughing seized and her face also reddened. I laughed at the two of them, "Why is it you both fear the inevitable? Believe you and me when I say love finds a way. Because it does. Nothing is more powerful, more demanding, and more right then love."


	9. nightmare, talks, and a new dream

It had been relaxing to spend time with Sango and Kagome and took me briefly away from the painful reality that was right in front of me. Days passed and no one spoke of it. Inuyasha had been distant at first but eventually he came around. Sesshomaru had stayed by me more and Sango and Kagome would take me every day to the hot spring.

Each day we grew closer to Naraku. Both of my boys wanted to rip him to shreds. I wanted to kill him too, but I simply couldn't seem to get over it. I was afraid. I had dreams. Nightmares really. They were about Naraku. Sesshomaru and I had had our pup and we were living a happy life. Then it all went to hell. A tentacle came out of nowhere and pierced through our pup. I ran crying to him. Trying to reach him but never making it. I heard that sick, cruel laugh that could only belong to Naraku. Then I felt weak. Too weak to stand. I would fall to my knees and my white kimono was bright red. Stained with blood. But not my blood. My pup's blood. I cried and cried but no relief came. The pain was horrible. The heartache killed. I would scream out and wake up. My breathing was rapid, and my body shaking. Each night Sesshomaru would wake up after me and wrap his arms around me. I couldn't take it any more. I silently cried into his chest. It was silent as the tears hit his cool chest and finally fell asleep. When I woke it was still dark out. Dawn had not yet come and Sesshomaru was still holding me. He was stroking my hair and his arm was around my waist. I looked up into his tired eyes and then I tentatively kissed his lips,

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since last night."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-"

"Do not be sorry. He will pay for what he has done to you. I promise I will never let that happen again." He nuzzled my neck and I felt sorry for him. He lost his pup too. It wasn't just me,

"Sesshomaru," I rolled over so I was on top of him. My lips grazed against his and his hand slowly moved from my waist to the back of my head slowly deepening the kiss, "Do you still want to have a pup?" He looked into my heads,

"I do not want to rush you into this. You are still-"I pressed my lips up against his. Silencing him. His hands roamed my body until the found the ends of my kimono. He placed soft kisses along my neck and held me tight against him. My lips locked with his and his tongue roamed my mouth. I held him and he held me. My mind was going into auto pilot and my body was taking over. Kisses were placed all over my body and he was very tender and gentle. He knew I was hurting and I knew that he was too. We took it slow. Neither wanting to rush the other. We took it slow all morning and when he sun came up both of us were tired from the lack of sleep. We both fell into a deep slumber. And for the first time I slept peacefully. No dreams, no nightmares. I slept in peace.

Later that day we both got up and we made our way out to the others. Life went on. No questions were asked. A few days later I began to feel tired and slept in longer. I felt hungrier and ate more at breakfast. I started getting sick in the mornings and finally went to see Kaede. Later that day I found Rin with Kagome and Sango and played with them for a while before Sango and Kagome took me to the hot spring. They both looked to each other than back to me,

"So…."

"You got up late this morning…"

"…And the last few mornings…"

"Care to share?"

"Well,…I went to see Kaede…"

"And…"

"And I'm…"

"You're…."

"I'm….Sesshomaru and I…"

"Uhuh…"

"…Are going to…" I couldn't contain it any longer, "Going to have another pup!" They screamed with joy and hugged me.

"Oh, this is exciting!"

"We are so happy for you!"

"Does Sesshomaru know yet?"

"No I haven't told him yet."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When I see him again."

"OH THERE HE IS!"

"Go tell him."

"Go, go, go!" I got out of the water and threw my clothes on before taking off after him,

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" He turned around just as I reached him and I leaped into his arms and kissed him. He kissed me back and then I pulled back to live into his eyes,

"I'm pregnant."

"You are going to have a pup?"

"Mhm,"

"We are going to have a pup." I smiled and held him close.


	10. False alarm it's just Naraku

The next few weeks were…wonderful. I hated every single minute of it. I was moody as ever and felt sick half the time. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jaken all were not too thrilled at first but got over thanks to Kagome and Sango. Rin was thrilled to no end and so was Shippo. Each week my stomach grew and the days were going by fast. Naraku had resurfaced and the boys wanted to take him but were afraid to leave me.

"I'll be fine. Go. I'll have Shippo, Jaken, and Rin." They looked at each other, "I'm not due for a while anyways so go. This is your one chance. And if you don't go I will kick your sorry butts!" That got them going. "I can help you from here."

"Really? How?" Obviously kagome didn't know who my mother was.

"You don't know who my mother is do you?" She shook her head and the boys smiled at each other, "Have you ever heard of Calypso? Goddess of the sea. She fell in love with a human and had a baby girl. But she was captured and my father killed. She has long since passed but let me put it this way, she left her abilities in good hands." Kagome gave me a questioning look before the sky became grey and rain started to come down then in the blink of and eye it was gone.

"Wow, that's really cool that your mom is a sea goddess." I smiled and shooed them off. Once they were gone I sat down and let out a sigh. Rin came over and smiled at me.

"Kiyoko will you play with me?

"I can't sweetie but maybe Shippo will?" I looked hopefully to said fox demon and he smiled at me,

"Sure! I'd love to play. Are you sure you'll be ok?" I nodded and he told me to call him if I needed him. I sat under the shade of a tree and closed my eyes. I could picture in my mind what was happening. But a pain shot through me and I screamed. The wind began to pick up and I could feel my eyes changing to a bright blue. Shippo and Jaken came running to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

The pain subsided and so did the storm, and I rested against the tree again,

"I'm alright. I'm alright. It was just a false alarm." They relaxed a little and the rest of the day went on in peace except for the anxiousness I felt in waiting for the others to return.

Finally after waiting half the day they came back. They looked beat as ever and very tired. I ran, at least to the best of my ability, up to them and hugged each one of them telling them how much I was worried and how they are never leaving me alone again.

"So…how did it go?" They all looked at each other before Sango answered,

"He got away. We were close but somehow…"

"What about you? How are you?" I looked at Kagome and smiled at her and was going to tell her that I was fine and everything went well but Shippo cut in,

"She scared us half to death!" All of their faces turned to concern, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tensed dramatically.

"I'm alright."

"She screamed and the wind started blowing and everything." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave each other a knowing look and then back to me.

"That was you? I thought that was Naraku." I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I was stressing the fine part, "It was just a false alarm." They just looked at me as I walked away. Truth be known I was ok, but I was also afraid. If that little bit of wind caused damage then what would happen when I really did have out pup.


	11. I'm an Uncle!

The pain was horrible and STILL the baby hadn't come. I had gone into labor a few hours ago and the baby hadn't come yet. My screaming filled the air and that wasn't the only thing that filled the air. The wind was howling and the rain was coming down harder and harder and some was coming into the little shack. Lightening and thunder erupted from outside and it was on the verge of being a hurricane on land. My hand gripped Sesshomaru's and he was actually very patient with my screaming. Finally I heard the cry of a baby.

"Actually," Sango brought me a baby girl,

"You have twins." Finished Kagome, who brought me a baby boy. They both had ears but the boy had silver hair while the girl had black. The boy also bore Sesshomaru's mark while the girl bore Inuyasha's. Both however bore my mark on their legs with the sea dragon. I held both and looked at Sesshomaru who was actually smiling. Inuyasha came bouncing in with the others,

"I take it I can come in now. Guessing since the storms over." I laughed,

"Come in." He got close and stood awkwardly by my side,

"Do you wanna hold one of them Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru let out a small growl and I smacked him, "Here." I handed the little girl to him.

The little girl poked her nose up and touched Inuyasha's. His face glowed with joy at this.

"I think she likes me!"

"Well I would hope she likes her uncle." He smiled even more at this,

"I'm an uncle!" The girls were all fidgeting over the little boy and girl while Sesshomaru and I came up with names,

"How about we name the boy Sesh and the girl Natasha. Sesh after you and Natasha after Inuyasha. Since he bares your mark and she bares his." He smiled and kissed me,

"I like that idea. But I do not want him at our home all the time." I smiled laughed,

"We'll see about that."

"How precious." All of us tuned our attention to the new arrival,

"Naraku." The babies were handed back to me and took them both before running off. I guess Naraku advanced because I could here Sesshomaru,

"Stay away from my family!" He was turning into his demon form now and I kept running. He was fighting the others and I found a safe place to hide the pups. But what I didn't count on was one of Naraku's minions to be there.

"Aw how cute. You and he mutt actually made cute pups. To bad they have to die."

"Kaugura!" Inuyasha came barreling through the forest, "Stay away from my niece and nephew!" He slashed his Tetsiga through the air and actually managed to hit her. She was flustered but came back on the attack. They fought and finally Inuyasha had won the battle. She was dead. He came and hugged me,

"How are they?" We turned around to see Sesshomaru and the others.

"Ok, and you?" He smiled and threw Naraku's jewel shards to Inuyasha.

"You killed him?"

"Let's just say I went into protection mode." I smiled and wrapped him in a huge hug and kiss. Maybe now life could be peaceful.


	12. Those eyes, i know those eyes

It had been a week since Naruku had been killed and Sesshomru and the others wanted to go home. Rin was tired and Jaken was…well…Jaken was Jaken. And so we said goodbye to the others.

"Oh Sango, I shall miss you."

"You'll have to visit sometime and bring Sesh and Natasha with you."

"Of course!" Next was Kagome, "Oh Kagome, I will miss you too."

"And I'll miss you!"

"Promise you'll come back and visit?"

"Of course."

"And take care of Inuyasha for me, I don't want to have to come back to save your butt!"

"Hey! I can handle my own just fine thank you." I raised an eyebrow at him and he scratched his head, "Well, most of the time." I laughed and hugged her. Next was Miroku, who got a death glare from Sango to behave. Then Shippo, who cried at us leaving. Then dog boy.

"Oh Inuysha," I gripped him in a tight hug and held him close.

"I'm gonna miss you Kiyoko."

"And I'll miss you." I stepped back beside Sesshomaru. "You are always welcome at our place Inuyasha. You are, after all, Sesh and Natasha's uncle. Right Sesshomaru." He said nothing and I jabbed him in the ribs earning a low growl from him,

"Right Sesshomaru."

"Right." I smiled,

"Good." We finally finished all of our goodbyes and were on our way. Rin was asleep and Jaken was just rambling on to himself. The babies were secure on Ah-un and Sesshomaru and I were well ahead of the group. He had been silent the whole trip and I was beginning to worry.

"Sesshomaru." Nothing,

"Sesshomaru." Again nothing. Something was off about him and I didn't like it. He never answered me and I saw his eyes change. They weren't red but something about them was different.

"Wait…" I looked deeper into his eyes, "I know those eyes…" He looked at me and an evil smile crept upon his face. I took off running for the others.

"JAKEN!"

"Oh what do you want now-"

"Get on Ah-Un and take off back to Inuyasha. This isn't Sesshomaru. It's Naraku. Now Go!"

"But-"

"There's no time to argue. I must fight this one on my own. I will hold him off for as long as I can." He did as he was told and took off. I looked back to Naraku who was still in the shape of Sesshomaru but his voice was still that of Naraku's,

"And so it begins."


	13. Icano

My blood was pumping.

"Where is he?" He laughed,

"What your pup, as you call him? Let's just say he won't be fighting anytime soon." Then I saw a picture form in front of me.

"Sesshomaru!" He was chained to a wall with a gas that was floating all around him keeping him from changing into demon form.

"My poison keeps him weak. It keeps him in his normal form and keeps him under control." I could feel my eyes getting wet with the tears. I was angry. That was my husband! My family! He was a dead man. My eyes began to glow and my markings were turning a bright blue. My silver-blue hair was practically glowing now. My nails were also beginning to glow a bright reddish purple and the Sea Serpent on my leg was growing. The Sea Serpent came to life and was the size of Sesshomaru in demon form. Its eyes were also a bright blue and his skin was a reddish purple like my nails.

"ATTACK!" It lunged forward with its massive jaws wide open, bearing its sharp teeth. Naraku barely had time to react and jumped but not before my serpent took out his hand. Where his hand had once been it had begun to reform,

"What, too scared to come out and fight me on your own! You coward! ICANO, FIRE SPITTER!" Icano (EE-CK-AN-O), the sea serpent, opened his mouth and sent a hail of fire down upon the Naraku carnation. He was jumping around avoiding my hits. His tentacles lunged out and one cut me on the arm. Icano screeched and lunged for Naraku.

Icano had a mind of his own, but his life force was tied to mine. If he took a blow I felt it. If I took a blow then he felt it. So he acts on instinct as well.

"Icano!" He came back to me and I hopped onto his back. "Poison Tornado!" Icano rushed around Naraku as fast as the winds and I would let him while I stuck my glowing nails into the winds creating a purple fume. The Naraku carnation began choking, but I underestimated his aim and he knocked me off of Icano. I landed on the ground and the tornado disappeared.

"Foolish half breed. Did you really think that you would escape me that easily?" He came closer but Icano acted and stood in front of me. My body was aching. I watched as Icano shoot blue sparks out of his eyes and was burning pieces of Naraku away, but I felt my own eyes loosing there power. Icano was becoming weak. Each blow he took I felt. He was trying hard to protect me, but while he took the main blows I took the indirect ones. I could feel each burn, slash, and stab. Finally Naraku let one more blow fly for Icano. And with a shriek of pain Icano and began to shrink into nothing more than a mark and our screams echoed throughout the camp.

Slowly I felt the blood leaving me and the pain was overtaking me. My eyes were half open and I could see Naraku walking towards me, but the very last thing I saw before my eyes shut was Inuyasha.

"KIYOKO!" His voice was growing faint, and now all that I could hear was the pounding in my head.

I had one picture in my head though.

Me and Sesshomaru in that field so many years ago.


	14. What's left is death

My eyes felt heavy and my body hurt. The ground felt hard and cold beneath me and the air felt damp. Slowly I opened my eyes and found I was not in that field nor was I with my family and friends. I was in a cell. Then everything that had happened hit me like a ton of bricks. The pain in my body was tremendous. I gripped my chest which burned with the pain of a thousand knives, and tried to stand.

"It useless." Naraku strode forward in his normal form.

"Coward. You and your cheap tricks."

"Shh, the more you exert yourself the worse the pain and the quicker the poison moves through your body. If you remain still it's harder for it to flow. Pity though," he moved closer and stared into my eyes,

"You were such a beautiful woman, and you and I would've been good together." He turned his back and started to walk away, "But that mutt spoiled you. Oh well. If I can't have you then no one will." My heart had stopped. I was actually going to die. I was going to loose the one I loved and then I was going to die,

"Please," Naraku tuned to face me with a smile on his lips,

"Yes,"

"Can I save him? Is there nothing I can do that will make you let him go?"

"No. You are worthless to me now, but… if you were to hand over your children-"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL YOU-" The poison took hold and I gasped in pain,

"You shouldn't do that. It only makes it worse. Do not take me for a cruel person though; I will however let you see him before you both die. I do have a heart." I spat at him and he opened the cell.

Even if I wanted to attack him, which I did, I was loosing way too much blood and the poison was working faster through my body with every move. Two guards walked on either side of me, but by the time we reached Sesshomaru's cell they were carrying me in. Too weak to stand on my own. They laid me down beside him and left. Naraku shut the cell and locked it,

"Happy to help in your last dying moments." He laughed and walked away. The gas was gone now, and I was assuming that he was also too weak to do any harm either. His eyes were shut and his breathing was shallow. I crawled towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and a small smile came to his lips,

"I knew you would not give in to his trick." I gave him a small smile and rested my head on his chest, "Tell me, what happened to our pups."

"They are safe, I sent them away to Inuyasha's group just before the fight. What do we do now?" His arms wrapped around me and held me close to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head,

"I do not know. I felt you though when you were fighting"

"Thanks to this." I pointed to the crescent moon on my face. He and I had a bond and so did Inuyasha and I. Of course Sesshomaru and I's bond is stronger, but Inuyasha and I did have a bond. We knew when one another were in trouble and it gone stronger when we were closer. That was my only hope. That was what I was counting on to save us.

"Do you think Inuyasha will come?"

"My brother will come no doubt, but it is a matter of time. Our bodies are broken and weak and I fear the poison has moved quickly within us. It's now a race between life and death."

"And I fear we are worse for it."


	15. My Protector

Everything hurt and breathing became harder and harder to do. Time seemed to last for ages and the poison felt like it was growing but it never killed us. Not yet but the pain became more and more unbearable,

"Sesshomaru." My voice was unrecognizable even to me. But I heard no reply,

"Sesshomaru!" I didn't hear his voice but I felt his hand grip mine and I knew he was still alive. But he had been exposed to more poison longer than I had and he was struggling more now to stay alive. I took his head in my lap and ran my fingers through his hair. The cool wall that I was leaning on did nothing to fight the fever that was burning in my body. The flames that ran through me and made my head pound. I leaned down and kissed him on the head.

"Sesshomaru…you are burning up." My fingers traced the markings on his head and down to his lips. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and he barely even kissed back. The poison was working through him and he was fading fast.

"K-Kiyoko…I-I love you." Tears were threatening to spill but I held them back.

"Now you listen to me you big dog. You are not going to die. You are going to stay here with me. You hear me." He smiled slightly but he never opened his eyes. It was just too hard for him. Then I heard it. Clang. Clang. Clang. Then I saw a familiar shape.

"Shippo?" He scurried over to us,

"Kiyoko! Guys! I found them!" Inuyasha and the others came running down the corridor and Inuyasha ripped through the bars.

"Sesshomaru they're here." He didn't respond. Kagome checked his breathing,

"It's very shallow if we don't get an antidote in him quick he'll die."

"Too bad you'll never get it." And of course there stood Naraku,

"Naraku! Give me the antidote and save me the trouble of having to rip you apart now."

"Foolish half breed. They will die before you get the antidote." Inuysha lunged at him and Sango was waving her boomerang around. Miroku was fighting as well as Shippo. And Kagome was poised with an arrow. But even with all of this they still weren't getting any closer. Naraku was making his way around all of this. I kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead,

"I love you." Slowly I stood up and my eyes began to glow as well as my nails. Icano came into life and his head was by my face. There was only way to stop this, but it would cost me everything. I would loose Icano and all ties that were of the sea goddess. The others were too busy to stop me and by the time they realized it would be too late to do anything. "Icano, you know there's no other way. You have always been there for me and I'm sorry for what must come. May you find peace in the sea goddess' realm my friend." He nuzzled my face and I used what strength I had left to severe our connection. I let out a painful cry because I was basically tearing a part of me out. Iinuyasha realized too late,

"KIYOKO!" He ran towards me but couldn't come any closer because it was too bright. Icano became more powerful and his eyes glowed with the new power he had. His power no longer came just from me, but from the Sea goddess herself. My mother. He looked to Naraku who I thought had a hint of fear in his eyes. Icano opened his mouth and smiled at him. He lunged at him with everything he had and with a power like no other grabbed Naraku with his powerful jaws and the light that was in him began to burn threw Naraku and he swallowed him. Icano turned to me and the glowing in my eyes seized. He came to me and rubbed his face against mine,

"I love you Icano."

"Child." That voice was not Icano. Icano didn't have a voice. That's when I took in my new surroundings. I was not with my friends or even in the palace. I was in the home of the sea goddess. And there sat my mother. Her hair was a deep sea green and her eyes a crystal blue. "You have shown yourself worthy today Kiyoko. To sacrifice everything you have to save those you love. Icano," The sea dragon came up beside her and she rubbed his head, "Loyal Icano. Do you like your home?" He nodded.

"I cannot reverse what has been done. You two will never be one again. But I can allow you to stay with her if you so wish."

"It is Icano's choice. He is free now." Icano came back to my side and nuzzled my neck, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You have no control of Icano now, but he will be your protector." She held her hand to a mirror of water and I approached. I gasped. My hair, it was silver at the roots but the last few inches were a dark, dark brown and the very tips of it were blue. My eyes were also different. They were no longer a silvery blue. They were brown with a silver center and blue rim. My markings however were not affected,

"You share the blood of the dogs. The only thing affected is your blood tie with me. Your children have been smiled upon by the gods. They will still have the same blood they were born with. And I know what else you are thinking. The poison. Icano can fix that. You and Sesshomaru and tied to one another just like Icano and you are."

"What-"

"Goodbye my child." And with that Icano bit my arm and I let out a cry of pain and shut my eyes. When they opened again I saw sky and then I saw my family and friends. But most of all I saw Sesshomaru who was awake and alive. And there beside him was Icano.

My protector.


	16. Peace and harmony

Life had finally returned to normal. After weeks of rest Sesshomaru and I were up and feeling better. We still had to make the journey home. I had missed Sesh and Natasha so much and it was nice to have them and the others back. Sesshomaru even was happy to be back with his brother. I knew that we needed to go and we made out goodbyes again.

"Be careful Kiyoko."

"I will Sango. Thank you." I smiled and hugged the demon slayer.

"Miroku…promise me that you will actually behave while I'm gone."

"What? Me?" He was putting on mock shock for me and couldn't help but laugh. "Be safe Kiyoko."

"And you too." I hugged him and then moved on to Shippo.

"I'll miss you Kiyoko." I smiled at the little fox demon and picked him up,

"And I'll miss you Shippo." I snuggled the tiny fox demon before putting him back down on the ground.

Next was Kagome. She gave me a hug,

"Take care and make sure you come and see us again some time."

"Of course! And you guys are always welcome at our home. Right Sesshomaru." Unlike the Naraku carnation he simply nodded his head in agreement. I knew he wouldn't be thrilled about it, but they were my friends and family too. And plus Natasha and Sesh needed to see their uncle Inuyasha and his friends. Jaken would be the one who I'd have to deal with when we went home. I knew he didn't like me but too bad. And I knew he definitely did not like Inuyasha and the others. Again too bad.

Now it was Inuyasha. My sweet pup. I was really going to miss him. It was so nice having both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with me again. It felt like old times when we were growing up.

_I remember lying in an empty field with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru on my right and Inuyasha on my left. The sun was setting and it was a mix of orange and purple. You could see the sun setting on one half of the sky and the stars starting to shine on the other. It was beautiful. A very peaceful and calm atmosphere. The grass swayed and we felt the cool breeze pass over us as though we were not there. _

Those were the memories that I cherished. That I always kept with me. I smiled at him and gripped him in a tight hug,

"I'm really gonna miss you Kiyoko."

"I shall miss you too Inuyasha. You know that I love you pup. And that you are always welcome to come see us and Ses and Natasha." He smiled at me.

"Can I hold Natasha again?" I smiled and took Natasha off of Icano and placed the small child in Inuyasha's arms. She was defiantly going to be an uncle's girl. She giggled when she saw Inyuasha and pulled slightly on his long silver hair. She laughed and then held out her hand which Inuyasha took in his own. She pulled his hand to her and put her small cheek against it. He smiled and ten looked up at me grinning like and idiot.

"I think she likes you Inuyasha." He was still grinning but reluctantly handed he back. "Like I said you are always welcome at our place." He hugged me again before turning his attention to Sesshomaru.

"See ya around mutt face."

"Half breed." I rolled my eyes. These two were crazy. But I saw the smiled and knew that some of the bad blood had died away.

Sesshomaru and I sat on Icano and I took one more look at my friends and my family. They waved and so did I. I sighed and rested my head on Sesshomaru's chest. Peace. Something my life lacked in. But my peace was short lived when I heard the small cry of Sesh. I let out a sigh. Peace and parenting do not go hand in hand.

Oh well. I liked it. I had a family. Actually it was the family that I had all along. Still… I was happy now. And nothing would be able to take that happiness away from me now.


End file.
